


strong, stronger and strongest

by toukicchi



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc
Genre: Angst, Ghosts, M/M, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, vent - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28383807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/toukicchi/pseuds/toukicchi
Summary: ed edd and eddy title
Relationships: Ishimaru Kiyotaka/Oowada Mondo
Kudos: 41





	strong, stronger and strongest

Some men are born weak and made strong, Some men are born strong and bullied into becoming weak. Oowada Mondos father isn't strong, Oowada Mondos father is a weak man who hides behind shouting and hitting to scare people away. 

Oowada Mondo is strong strong strong and his father is weak weak weak, His father is weak because he hides behind stomping on a childs head until they pass out and he hides behind smashing a bottle over the childs brothers head and he hides and hides and hides.

Oowada Mondo is strong and his father is weak for hurting people and hurting Oowada Mondos brother and hurting everyone he loved. His father took everything from him, His father made him weak weak weak.

Oowada Mondo is strong he's so strong he could kill anyone and Oowada Daiya is stronger stronger stronger. Oowada Daiya is strong strong strong and Oowada Mondo is weak weak weak.

Oowada Mondo is strong even when he can feel Daiyas hand against his chest and he's strong when the blood pours out of his mouth from biting his tongue so he wont scream and he's so so strong.

He's strong when the scars won't leave his thighs and he's strong when he's crying over a dead man and he's so fucking strong.

He was just about eight when he started to train and become stronger. People should fear him, He's dangerous. 

He was just about nine when Daiya made him punch him as hard as he could, He was nine when he hurt his brother first and he was nine when Daiya taught him how to take a hit. 

He was ten the first time Daiya hit him, He had been training for it and he was sure he could take it, He cried, It hurt so so much, Daiya was angry at him that's why he hit him that's why Daiya hates him that's why that's why Daiya punched him in the jaw. 

He was eleven when he first saw Daiya cry, He didn’t understand why, Daiya hugged himself close and shouted at him so loud he cried, Real men don’t cry. Strong men don’t cry.

He was thirteen, He couldn't remember what happened last year, He was thirteen and his father won't tell him what happened last year. 

He was fifthteen, His memory of his childhood was fading, He kept skills and Daiya he had to keep Daiya close keep him keep him. 

He was sixteen when Daiya shouted at him to pack up a blanket and a pillow and he was sixteen when they ran away, Daiya had just started a gang and he wanted nothing to do with their old selfs.

He was sixteen when Daiya changed their names to "Daia" and "Mondo", Daiya can't spell his own name, Daiya hasn't been to school in years and it's all Oowada Mondos fault.

He was sixteen when Daiya was retiring from the gang, He challanged Daiya to one last race, Daiya smiled and accepted. 

He was sixteen when he killed his brother. 

...?

...!

He had got an invite to Hopes Peak Academy as the SHSL Biker Gang Leader, His lip curled at that title, He could hear Daiya hiss into his ears that he had stolen the title, That he had stolen Daiyas life.

He met alot of people there, Alot of strong people and weak people, He was still strong when he could feel Togamis neverending stare judging him, He was strong when he could feel Kirigiris gaze right through him.

Fujisaki... Fujisaki was strong? That doesn't make sense to Oowada Mondo yet, How can a girl be strong? Girls can't be strong, Boys can't cry, what is Fujisaki.

Fujisaki. 

Oowada Mondo is strong when he meets Ishimaru Kiyotaka. 

Ishimaru "Ishimaru" Ishimaru, What a horrible name to be burned by, It's like a burn that never heals, Hagakure knows alot about burning and by his description Ishimaru is burned by his own name.

Oowada Mondo imagines himself being burned like that, Having his biggest insecurity rubbed and marked into his face. "Oowada Mondo is weak weak weak weak weak weak weak" He's weak weak weak.

Oowada Mondo heard that Hopes Peak was good. He didn’t remember it. Daiya screamed at him once he woke up in the empty room with just a note to go fucking somewhere.

Kuwata died, That's ok. He killed Maizono and Enoshima died after that, Maybe Maizono killed herself or maybe Enoshima never died, This is the wrong universe. 

Secrets everywhere, He wants to throw up. "These secrets aren't really that bad." Shut up shut up shut up.

Daiya was more valuable than anything. 

Ishimaru is his friend again and then he kills someone, He's held two corpses in his life, Fujisaki just wanted to become stronger stronger like Oowada and he killed Fujisaki he's a murderer. 

Oowada carried Fujisakis corpse, Keep their secret, Keep their secret.

Fujisakis hands are wrapped around his throat and Daiyas hands are all over his chest and his hands are bloody and he can feel them angry at him.

...?

...!

That's not how he left Fujisakis corpse, Who played with a humans dead body? "Blood lust"? What the fuck is this shit?

The trial is nearly over, Kirigiri discovered Fujisakis secret and he messed up, He didn’t mean to say blue track suit and now he's going to die. 

He is just about twenty when he's watching his best friend sob and beg to keep this filthy murderer alive.

He's twenty when he gets dragged off to an execution chamber

He's just twenty, He's the same age as Daiya.

He's turned into butter, Sick joke in his opinion, Ishimaru stopped eating, Oowada got to see his buttery-corpse slathered onto every food item in the kitchen.

Oowada is eaten. 

Oowadas hands are on Ishimarus shoulders, His eyes widen, Fujisaki is back... Fujisaki is a laptop now?

Ishimaru is laughing, Or maybe he's laughing, It's hard to tell, they've become one again, It feels so good to be back, To be alive. That lucky boy tries to talk to him, The moon is disturbed, The sky is red, The world is ending, Escape Ishimaru please please.

Ishimaru is the strongest person Oowada knows, Ishimaru was killed after being hit over the head, Manipulated into thinking there was an exit. 

Ishimaru is finally back, Oowada has everyone he loves, It's finally over. 

He can be weak now.


End file.
